


Cold Feet

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"If you to steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you."





	Cold Feet

Draco was tired of Harry stealing the blankets and then complaining when Draco pressed his feet against Harry's legs. 

"If you steal the blankets, I am going to put my cold feet on you." Draco glared as they got into the bed. 

"Why don't you just wear socks?" Harry groaned. 

"You don't you just share the blanket." Draco shot back. 

"Or you could lay closer to me." Harry smirked.

"I suppose. But my feet will still be cold. You sure you want them near you?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I can handle it." Harry smiled as he pulled Draco into his side so the blonde could lay his head on Harry's chest. He pulled the blankets up over both of them. Harry still hated Draco's cold feet and Draco still got less of the blanket but they were both happy nonetheless.


End file.
